


Can''t Stop Kissing You

by BatzMaru65 (tmweis2771)



Series: A Peep into SuperBat's Life [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: An Important Decision, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Established Relationship, Lots of kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmweis2771/pseuds/BatzMaru65
Summary: Clark was super happy and could not stop kissing Bruce. This happened because of an important decision Bruce had made regarding their relationship.





	Can''t Stop Kissing You

Bruce bristled at that look on Clark’s face.

“Don’t you dare!”

And was swept into Clark’s embrace, despite his furious warning.

“Clark...!” Bruce yelled in exasperation. He pushed and dodged, but Clark grabbed his chin and pressed their kiss-swollen lips together, again.

Clark sucked and nibbled, and Bruce’s struggles lessened in intensity, his muffled protests dissolving into soft sweet noises. Clark pried and slipped his tongue in, swiping and tasting every available inch, and Bruce’s will to resist simply ceased to exist. With a low growl, he yanked Clark’s head back and pushed himself into Clark’s mouth, entwining their tongues in an erotic play until he ran out of air.

Breaking free, heart thudding loudly, breaths rapid and heavy, Bruce narrowed his eyes in warning as Clark leaned in to steal another kiss.

“Do it again and I’m withdrawing my acceptance.”

“You can’t do that!” Clark pouted in objection, “It’s a sin to go back on your words.”

“Try me,” Bruce threatened, pushing Clark’s too-near face away. No matter how much he enjoyed Clark’s kisses (to the point where he had little immunity against them), Clark had really gone overboard this time, and Bruce’s lips and mouth throbbed from the side effects of over-kissing.

However, Clark simply could not stop himself and he pressed forward relentlessly, drawing Bruce into yet another kiss, melting away his protestations. Happy was an understatement to describe Clark’s current emotional state, which made him want to kiss and kiss Bruce again and again and again. In fact, he was bursting at the seams with so much joy that words were inadequate, and Clark had to resort to action to show how he felt when Bruce agreed to his request.

Once Bruce had regained enough air to speak, he shouted, “I change my mind! I’m not going to ma...”

“Sshhhh..,..!” Clark hissed loudly and clamped a hand over Bruce’s mouth, “Don’t say that or I’ll cling to you forever and never let you go.”

In a flash, Clark wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Bruce. Unbalanced by the sudden added weight, Bruce, with a startled gasp, fell backwards onto the pile of hay in the loft of Clark’s barn. Hay flew, dust motes scattered and Clark grinned as he latched eagerly onto Bruce’s lips, kissing hungrily.

And Bruce, stars swimming in his eyes, was once again robbed off of his breath by his husband-to-be.

**Author's Note:**

> I always had this mental image stuck in brain - Bruce struggling against Clark's repeated attempts to kiss him. However, the context for that to happen didn't come to me until last night, and I just had to write it down.
> 
> As you can guess from the story, Clark proposed to Bruce at his parents' place in Smallville, and Bruce had said yes.


End file.
